


If it weren’t for you..

by popayamorphaya



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad at tagging, Bobby is such a dad, Buck and Maddies mom gets mentioned, But she and Eddie are divorced, M/M, More to come on her story, Shannon is alive, bittersweet memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popayamorphaya/pseuds/popayamorphaya
Summary: Maddie has enough of Buck and Eddies bull crap and decides to take matters into her own hands. (Warning: side effects may include having had enough of these two pining for eachother, frustration, a lil anger, but happiness at the outcome.)





	If it weren’t for you..

It was a dull Friday morning and Buck walked into the eerily quiet station, he wasn’t used to coming in at 5am but he woke up at random and thought it best not to go back to sleep. He walked towards the locker room to go and dump his stuff and saw an unfamiliar face, just a firefighter he didn’t share shifts with, he smiley and waved politely before heading back to the kitchen.

Seeing as he was here first, even before Bobby, he decided he’d have a go at making breakfast, he used to do it with his mother all the time before she died, they made an effort to do it with one another at least twice a week, Buck loved spending time with her, even as a moody teenager.

He smiled fondly at the memories, all of it suddenly flooding back to him even after years of him not having done it. He was delighted to see that all the right ingredients, even the secret ones that made them so special, were all in the kitchen. He had just finished making the pancake mix when Bobby walked into the station.

He watched quietly at Bobby’s confusion, he knew it was because no one ever made breakfast other than Bobby, he enjoyed doing it, he enjoyed the homely feeling it added to the station and Buck could see a slight disappointment in Bobby’s face so he called for him to come help.

”You’re making breakfast? And you’re early, that’s unlike you.” Bobby said as he walked up the stairs to see the mess of ingredients, cutlery and bowls.

”Yeah, I woke up early and there was no point on going to sleep so I came in early and decided I might as well make breakfast! Wanna help?” Buck asks and he can see a little relief in Bobby’s posture which only further indicates how important this tradition is to him.

”Yeah, okay, what’re we making?” He washes his hands and proceeds to the table, assessing the ingredients to see if he can guess what Bucks cooking up. 

“Pancakes! Me and my mom used to do it all the time, we made it a mission to do it together at least twice a week. We made the best pancakes, we had secret ingredients that no one else knows. The recipe in which you will witness today can never be told to anyone else, you are one of the only people I can trust not to screw it up because, let’s face it, you’re the best cook in LA.” Buck added a little emphasis on the dramatic tone as he told Bobby it was their secret.

Buck continued the pancakes he was already making and then taught Bobby the recipe while they made their new batch. They had just put away all the ingredients when Hen came in and they immediately noticed her sniffing the air with a small grin, Buck also took note of the way she hurried to put her stuff away and make her way to the kitchen, a sign he’d managed to perfect the recipe even after all that time. 

“Buck! What the hell are you doing here so early? Wait, did you help make breakfast?” Hen lowers her voice and leans over to the captain before whispering “Should I just get the cereal?” Before turning and giving Buck a thumbs up and a smile as he rolls her eyes at her not so quiet remark.

”These are actually Bucks recipe, I think you’ll really enjoy them.” Bobby says as he starts dishing out the pancakes onto some plates and just then Eddie walks in, Chimney and for some reason, Maddie, only a few seconds behind.

Maddie’s arm is linked with Chimneys and she’s laughing at something he said when she stops dead in her tracks, surprising and pulling back Chimney. She unlinks her arm with Chimneys and cautiously walks up the stairs to see Buck about to lay into the pancakes that smell all too familiar.

”Is that?”

“Moms recipe, yeah! I’m so glad you’re here, I haven’t made these in years— Hey! Put the pancakes down! I want Maddie to be the first to try them so she can tell me if they’re perfect!” Buck walks over to Maddie and ushers her down into a seat and sitting a plate of pancakes down in front of her with some cutlery and toppings if she want them, she hesitates for a moment as Buck stands there looking expectantly.

”They taste the exact same! It’s like I’m 17 again and you and mom are giggling as you make a mess. God, I didn’t even realise how much I missed these!” Maddie beams as everyone settled in around her and digs in, all of them giving overly erotic moans with every bite.

Buck suggests he and Maddie revive and alter the old tradition and that they make the pancakes together and she obviously agrees, extra time with her baby brother is never a bad thing. 

 

* * *

 

About an hour after they’ve all finished their meals and settled in the alarm goes off and Bobby, Hen and Chim all go leaving Buck, Maddie and Eddie alone. Maddie can’t help but smirk a little as she dare meddle, she knows about Bucks feelings towards Eddie and can sense those feelings are reciprocated. Before the three sit down on the sofa Maddie lingers a moment as she shoots a little prayer that things can stay quiet while she uses this opportunity to hook Buck and Eddie up.

”So, Eddie, hows your dating life? Any hot new guys?” Eddie coughs a little on his water and quickly tries to compose himself, quickly but also terribly.

”Wha- What makes you think I like guys?” He asks awkwardly, trying his best to avoid looking at Buck as he plays with his fingers.

”Oh! Sorry for assuming! I hope I didn’t offend you!” Maddie is internally screaming at herself, what if she just outed the poor guy, she’d never forgive herself for that.

”No, it’s okay. I do like women though... but I _think_ I like guys too.” Bucks eyes widen a little while Maddie let’s out a sigh of relief and a little smile on the inside, catching on that Eddie was clearly talking about Buck. 

“You didn’t tell me you liked guys.” Buck adds as he too fidgets with his hands and refuses to look away from them, why wouldn’t Eddie tell him. Buck would’ve helped him, he would’ve loved a friend when he was coming to terms with his own bisexuality, not to mention the slight glimmer of hope that Eddie might like him back.

”I know, it’s just... awkward and stuff. You know? I mean, I did some experimenting in college but then I met Shannon and it didn’t mean anything, then she got pregnant, then we got married and when she left, well I literally have gone out on two dates before I swore off dating. I can’t find anyone my age who’s willing to accept the responsibility of a kid, someone who Christopher would like.” Eddie finally felt a little relief getting that off his chest, he’d never admitted to anyone about his liking of men and not because he didn’t feel comfortable, just that it was never necessary to because of Shannon but now Shannon and he were over for good, happily divorced.

”You know... Buck likes kids, he can accept the responsibility, he LOVES Christopher and if I’m not mistaken, Christopher loves him too. Oh my god, this is totally off the top of my head but you two should go on a date!” Maddie says in the most unconvincing tone ever as Buck shoots her death glares. 

“No, you know what, I’m so done waiting! It’s been months and with Eddie finally out of the closet, Buck thinks you have a nice ass, and judging by today, Eddie thinks the same about you, he can’t get his eyes off them. And Eddie, Buck thinks you’re amazing, he admires you, he admires the way you’re such an amazing dad, it melts his heart. Buck, have you seen how Eddie looks at you when we go to the movies together, how he keeps up with the plot, I don’t know. The smile that paints his face, I can tell he just wants to kiss you so much. Also he’s tried so hard to do the old ‘I’m gonna yawn and try put my arms around you subtly.’ Move so many times. In conclusion, just sleep together already.”

Maddie slumps down on the sofa and sighs before reaching over to her water and downing the whole cup. Buck and Eddie just stare at her in disbelief and she closes her eyes for a good minute or so to open them and see the two still staring at her.

”What? The Buckley’s are good at swallowing.” She says in a completely unsarcastic, unjoking tone before she lays back and closes her eyes again.

”Ah, fuck it!” She hears Buck say before opening her eyes to see Buck storm over to where Eddies sitting and kiss him passionately, it only takes a second for Eddie to reciprocate and Maddie smiles contentedly and relaxes after months of waiting. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I pushed myself to keep writing even though I was about to give up because I am so dead tired.


End file.
